


Falling back into a routine

by Thebunnynator



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, More pre-stevebucky than actual stevebucky, but it is in my mind so there, no real spoilers, post winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebunnynator/pseuds/Thebunnynator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky isn't trying to kill him anymore, and has finally after many months, started accepting Steve's friendship.  That doesn't mean his Bucky is back.  But sometimes they get a lucky bit of sunshine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling back into a routine

**Author's Note:**

> This little bit came to my mind earlier. Bucky started remembering a few things, mainly what the Russians did to him. He still can't remember much of his life before, of Steve but he knows they are on the same side. He comes to avengers tower and starts building new memories with Steve.
> 
> You can view this as pre-Steve/Bucky(that's where I'm coming from) but it's also good if you don't ship it.

Steve took a couple steps back, reeling a little from the punch to his gut delivered by a solid metal arm.  Catching his breath, he shifted into a fighting stance.  A few feet away, Bucky had shifted back into one of his own, a cocky smirk tugged at his lips; a subdued version of the one he once wore.  

When he had gotten Bucky back, nothing had been certain.  Most of the Avengers didn't think there was anything left of the man who fell from a speeding train 70 years ago, but Steve was stubborn.  A visit from Professor Xavier cleared the threat of hidden triggers in Bucky's mind and gave Steve more than he could hope for.  His memories would return, it would take months maybe years but it would happen.  He was also given the advice to treat Bucky not with kid gloves but with the familiar camaraderie famous of The Howling Commandoes.

Slowly things were improving, Steve did what he could, sitting for long hours with Bucky clutching his head as memories of torture and cryo chambers overwhelmed him and helping fill in the pieces when a memory from before the war came back with no context.  The first time Bucky said 'Steve' instead of 'Captain' had been the hand pulling him out of the alley way grime and wiping the blood off his face.  Steve knew they were no where near the finish line, something Bucky didn't think existed, but every time a glint of recognition lit those cold flat eyes they took one more step from The Winter Soldier(formerly James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes) to Bucky Barnes(formerly The Winter Soldier).

"What's the matter pal? Gettin sleepy?" It was Bucky's voice, shaking him from his thoughts; Bucky's words with The Winter Soldier's mannerism; emotionless, a verbal barb dipped in venom.

Steve knew how to handle Bucky, had never even had to learn, but he was learning how to handle The Winter Soldier; and how to handle when they blended together. A few months ago he may have been saddened by the absence of Bucky's light tone but now he just returned the slightly predatory smirk. "I can do this all day." He taunted before lunging into an attack of his own.

Bucky let his body take over, countering and attacking in a fluid series of movements.  He could admit to himself this had become his favorite new pastime, sparring with Steve and seeing the joy in the other man's face; even though their blows could probably kill a normal person.  That was part of the fun of it though, being able to go full out and have it be for pure enjoyment, to test the body so similar to his.  Forged by other people's hands for a similar purpose but different agendas.  

Suddenly there were arms around his shoulders and the world flipped upside down.  Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Bucky cursed himself for getting distracted, if he were on a mission that would have cost him his life.  He wasn't on a mission though, and instead of a killing blow a large hand reached down to pull him to his feet.  Some part of him knew that's what Steve Rogers was, a helping hand where there should be a killing blow.  Slowly he was learning to accept that hand, mainly as he realized that that's what he had been to Rogers before everything else.  

"Ya know, I seem to remember you being a good fighter.  Maybe I've got some memory issues myself."  The one thing Bucky really seemed to remember was that Steve was a smart ass, but only for Bucky.  The rest of the world saw the boyscout Steve, but Bucky, now and then got to see the sarcastic often crude little shit that was Steve Rogers.  That was another thing, Steve never tip toed around him.  Never asked random stupid questions like 'how are you feeling?' or 'Are you okay?' even when he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.  He'd just sit next to him, close enough where their shoulders touched and waited.  If Bucky was feeling talkative, he'd ramble and spill his guts but Steve never pitied him and never sanctioned what he had done.  Instead he would sigh and say 'Things are shit now Buck, I know, but we gotta keep goin.' and then make Bucky drink a glass of water and they'd watch crappy television.

"I've kicked your ass plenty of times, I thought maybe you needed a break."  Wiping his forehead with a towel Bucky turned back to Steve and let his face crack into a grin.

"I hate to break up the male bonding," Natasha's voice interrupted from where she was leaning against the door to the sparring room.  "But Clint came back with the intel from Serbia.  Pavlov has moved up his operation, the jets fueling up, we gotta go James.  Steve do you think you and Clint can stir up some trouble for Pavlov's people here?  Wouldn't want him to get bored and start taking an interest in his security."

Bucky sighed and grabbed his over shirt as Steve nodded.  He was turning to follow Natasha when words popped into his head.  Looking back at Steve he let the words of a different age pass through his lips.  "Don't do anything stupid till I get back."

Steve looked up at him shocked before that rare small smile Bucky treasured graced his lips. "How can I?  You're taking all the stupid with you."

There's a moment of uncertainty in Bucky's mind before he's stepping forward and pulling Steve into a hug, "you're a punk."

Arms, stronger than he somehow remembers, wrap around his back.  "Jerk."  They break apart, reluctantly, Bucky notices and he walks back towards Natasha.  "Be careful."  He hears Steve call, so familiar amidst a world of new things.  Spinning to walk backwards, Bucky gives him a solute and a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed some not heart shattering post winter soldier. I am at some point going to write a longer, smutty-er, angsty-er fic because I love me some Steve/Bucky...but who knows when that will be.
> 
> let me know what you think!!


End file.
